The nature of the project required is a contract for logistical and administrative services in support of the activities of the Office of the Director, Office of Communication and Public Liaison (OCPL), NIDDK. The Office of the Director has ultimate responsibility for the research sponsored and the research results disseminated by the Institute. The Director and staff are involved in the planning and coordinating the various activities of each of the NIDDK's Divisions and programs.